Sound Of Your Heart
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'You weren't really here by chance were you' She asked. 'Well, what can I say. I know when you're around.' He said smugly. 'Really? How so' She asked amusedly. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear causing a shiver down her spine. 'Well I know when you're around cuz I know the sound of your heart.'
1. Chapter 1

Sound Of Your Heart

A/n: hello my lovely readers. Yes, another dramione one-shot. I have tried something different this time. So i hope you all appreciate it.  
I will update ALTM and Oblivion soon. My studies are going at such fast pace that I have not been getting time.  
The song for this fic is 'The sound' by the 1975. I haven't heard them really, just this song but believe me this song is great. I love it. I have downloaded some vids but haven't really watched them. Will tell when I do.  
Now please ignore the spelling or grammar mistake cuz I am typing this on my phone and it's 2:15 in morning. Just ignore any faults.  
Now on with the story.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hp... cuz like who writes at such ungodly hour on their mobile, certainly not the author of HP.

The wizarding world of Britain was often referred as backward and primitive. The ideals were same as those 100's years old and change was still frowned upon. These changes were the reason which led to the two wizarding wars in Britain against the dark wizard known as Voldemort.  
It was not greed for gold neither capture and acquisition of new land which lead to these wars. No it was fight of different ideologies. Whoever won would have the power to liberate or even impose their thinking.  
One side was known as the dark side which was lead by Voldemort and his minions who had the traditional and conservative thinking; even though their way was quite radical one. The other side, most often referred as The Light side was mainly led by Albus Dumbledore and the boy who lived; Harry Potter. The second wizarding war ended with the light side winnig the war. But no one can really win a war; especially that of ideologies. You can impose your thinking on other but there is no way to guarantee that the opressed wouldn't rebel back.  
To remedy the situation and truly liberating the wizarding world, the light side thought of incorporating traditional and new ways. New laws were drafted and passed while the old ones were amended. To anyone's eye it would be clear that the light side's ideas were given more priority but with the appointment of Kingsley Shackelbolt as Minister of Magic, it ws ensured that laws would be fair.  
The guilty ones were sent to Azkaban while the innocent ones and those who had redeeming qualities were put to remedial programmes and community services. The war had left the Magical Britain in ruins so it was seen to that the community services and remedial programmes were taken by both sides. It was only fair because both sides were at fault. The Golden trio was felicitated with order of merlin and the war heroes were given consolations and compensations. The ministry was back and running.  
The initial years were hard on everyone in general. There was distrust and prejudice in the air. But, with time, both the sides recovered and evolved.  
After some 5 years, when everyone was settled, came the first rebellion. It was from a small group that had fled from the country. The time came to test the unity and Wizarding Britain stood united against the threat. Its true that it takes time to accept, change and move on, but it was done.  
Surely there were still many prejudices and all but the wizarding world was evolving. Some 3 years later came another change; muggle technology. The muggle world was reaching new heights and by suggestion of many muggleborn workers and with careful experimentation, muggle technology was incorporated in the wizarding world. And what a success it was.  
One such success was the incorporation of internet in wizarding world and whose successful implementation was being celebrated in the 'Dè Feùr'; the most posh club in magical Britain.  
The boy who lived balanced a tray of drinks while navigating his way through crowd to his table. He put the tray down at the crowded table and sat down next to his fiance; Ginny Weasly. She gave him a peck and settled herself on his lap. There were Aurors, quidditch players, a reporter, a naturalist and a lawyer seated at the table celebrating the success of one of their own.  
'Here's to the best fucking lawyer in the Britain.' She said while raising her glass.  
'Not to forget the brightest witch of the age!' Exclaimed an Auror; Neville Longbottom.  
'And our bestest friend. To Hermione!' Said Harry Potter raising his own glass.  
Others also toasted to 'Hermione'.  
Hermione Granger sat there blushing at the overwhelming amount of complements she was getting. There was a time when she had thought that she wouldn't be able to make a single friend. She laughed internally remembering those days. Here she sat with all of her dearest friends who loved her and cared for her.  
'It's nothing guys!' She said trying to be modest. She always prided herself on her intellect and ok, maybe she was a little too proud but damn, she was the best lawyer in misnistry...  
'It's not nothing Hermione. You just got that internet law passed. I can't imagine we'll be able to use internet now. Work would be so easier and communication would be much much better.' Harry said.  
Mostly everyone at their table was a pureblood so they weren't that abreast with all the advantages of internet... but they murmured their support.  
'I have heard Malfoy Inc. is supporting the cause. Zabini Industries too.' Dean said and Hermione nodded.  
'Yup. Blaise's friend and I'm sure he pulled some strings with Dra... I mean Malfoy.'Hermione cursed herself for almost paving way for her doom.  
'Hmm... sounds like a nice bloke! Won't you introduce me to him Hermione?' Parvati asked in an inebriated slur and Hermione choked.  
'I haven't really got there with Malfoy yet, Parvati.' She said covering up her insubtlety.  
'Malfoy is sex god but really I wasn't talking about him... I was talking about that Blaise Zabini. His accent is so hot!' Parvati said hand-fanning herself while others chuckled.  
'Why thank you fair maiden.' Came a sound and all of them turned to see the one and only Blaise Zabini standing there with a smirk.  
'Blaise!' Hermione exclaimed and hugged one of her best friends. When they withdrew, Blaise automatically joined the not so little group.  
'Whatcha doing here Zabini?' Ron asked in a borderline rude tone.  
'Well Weasly, I just came to celebrate the successful investment with Drake. But then I noticed my utterly beautiful and amazing friend here surrounded by all lions and eagles so I decided that I should help her out.' Blaise said in a dramatic way which had Parvati and Ginny giggling.  
'How a snake will be able to help a lioness with her own is above and beyond me.' Ron said downing his drink in one big gulp.  
'Then I suggest that you don't waste your energy even trying.' Came a drawl which could only mean...  
'Drake! Mate where were you for so long?' Blaise said shifting towards Parvati so as to make space for Draco between Hermione and himself.  
'Saw you join them so I thought why not have order a round for them too.' He said keeping the tray on the table.  
'Malfoy.' Harry said curtly.  
'Potter.' Draco replied with a nod.  
'Boys, now we were toasting.' Ginny said and Draco raised his eyebrow.  
'What for?' He asked.  
'Hermione got that net law passed... that's what for.' Ron said obviously annoyed at Draco's presence. Hell and heaven would freeze before Ron and Draco would ever be anywhere close to nice to each other. They just barely tolerated each other.  
'Then let's give it for Hermione for being the best damn lawyer, getting that ridiculous law passed, saving my money and whole of the wizarding world.' Blaise said and everyone raised their glasses.  
But Draco just tilted his glass a little toward Hermione and giving her a mysterious smile. She blushed scarlet.  
'Really guys, enough praises for me to last a lifetime.' She said trying to look anywhere but the smoldering eyes looking at her.  
The conversation started from then and bounced from one topic to another. She was only half listening when she felt a hand on her leg. She froze for a moment. She swatted the hand away and tried to focus on the conversation while her mind was somewhere else.  
It was not more than a minute and she felt the fingers again, only it was upper and drawing patterns on her thigh, inching closer and closer to the hem of her dress.  
Damn Ginny for making me wear such a short dress.- she tought.  
She was wearing a gold-bronze glittery dress which ended just few inches below the inappropriate level. She felt beautiful wearing it but the hand roaming on her thigh made her doubt that she should have worn it.  
'Someone's looking sensational tonight.' Came a low husky whisper near her ear making the hair on her back rise. She looked around to see if anyone noticed but they all seemed to be busy in a heated discussion.  
She took the moment to turn and glare at the owner of the hands resting on her thigh and was met with a genuine smile. And being Hermione Granger, her momentary annoyance faded away.  
'You don't clean up half as bad.' She said and he raised one of his brow in amusement.  
'Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?' He asked extending his other hand.  
'I would love to if only we can get an invisibility cloak.' She said and he chuckled.  
'C'mon Granger, you worry too much.' He said.  
'And all with good reason.' She said with a smirk.  
'I don't care.' He said and she looked at him in shock.  
'What!?' She asked and he smirked again. Oh how much she would like to wipe it off.  
'I said I don't care. Let them go to hell,' he said and she accepted his hand.  
Normally Hermione Granger would never do such a reckless thing. She would usually analyze it then come up with possible ways to deal with the issue. But there was nothing normal about it all... their relationship, the atmosphere in the club, everything.  
He took her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close. She yelped in surprise and he smirked.  
He twirled her around before pulling her extremely close. She could see the mischeveous look in his eyes. He was always so bold about everything and she had to have fallen for that adventurous streak. He challenged her every moment and made her feel alive. As they fell in rythym with the beats she let go of her inhibitions and started having fun.  
He was really an exceptional dancer and they were moving in such sync.  
'Weaselbee looks like he is about to burst.' He said and she laughed.  
'And Blaise looks like Christmas has come early.' She said and he agreed with a smile.  
'You weren't really here by chance were you?' She asked.  
'Well, what can I say. I know when you're around.' He said smugly.  
'Really!? How so?' She asked amusedly. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear causing a shiver down her spine.  
'Well I know when you're around cuz I know the sound of your heart.'

She looked at him with a genuine smile and such emotions and her heart was beating so fast she feared he could really hear her heartbeats. He twirled her around in circles enough to clear up some space in middle.  
'What are you doing?' She asked.  
'Preparing for the best show for the evening.' He said with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes.  
'So Hermione Jean Granger, are you ready for the show of the night?' He asked and she just shook her head in amusement.  
Suddenly the beats picked up pace and so did their dance. They were moving in beautiful coordination. Everyoone just stopped dancing preferring to look at the wonderful dance instead. At seeing this reaction from crowd he smirked again.  
He did a very complex step before dipping her real low. She shrieked a little and his smile broadened even more.  
'Here comes the dumbwit duo.' He said winking at her before capturing her lips in his.  
They heard wolf-whistles and exclaimations and also the sound of two foyotsteps approaching them. He pulled back, a wide smirk gracing his face.  
'Draco!' She said with a smile.  
'Yeah, love you too!' He said.  
She saw her two best friends with expression that could kill and looked at Draco in panic. What he did was just what you would expect from a Malfoy.  
He captured her lips in a searing kiss before disapparating on the place leaving the two Gryffindors face gaping.  
A malfoy always gets what he wants and well pissing off Gryffindors was always a plus point; the annoying ones.  
A/n: so... how was it? Good, bad, ok? I hope you all enjoyed it. I did put effort to upload it today only. I hope you show the same love and support to this fic as you have done to me and my previous fics.  
Love you all Aps


	2. NOTICE- prequel up and info

NOTICE- hello guys! So yes, 'Sound of your heart' is one of my most cherished one-shot and it's going to stay one. But I am posting a PREQUEL named 'Do you know the sound of my heart' up. I had asked you all about posting a prequel and many of you actually wanted to know what happened and so I took the time out.

So please go out and check that fic if this one-shot left you intrigued and I hope the prequel does justice to this one and sates all of your curiosity.

Thank you for all of your support. Love you guys! Keep the love coming, it means so…. Much.

Love

-Aps


End file.
